


Requiescat

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wreckage of the <em>Queen Camellia</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothphyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothphyle/gifts).



> Gothphyle requested: "YnM, Hisoka, a tomb by the sounding sea." It's not quite a tomb, but the principle's the same. Unbetaed.

It's a shrine about which only Shinigami know. Anyone else wishing to pay their respects must hire a boat out to where the ship sank, but Hisoka doubts there are many mourners. Most of the non-VIP passengers escaped, after all, most of the crew. Those aboard legitimately.

Tsubaki killed the few children left alive in the hold, before coming to find Tsuzuki and him.

The marker is plain stone; something from the ship would have been appropriate, but that was impossible. Thus, local stone, simply carved: For the flowers.

Tsuzuki leaves potted camellias, but they wither in the salt air.


End file.
